


Post Death

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [15]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Zach comes over and comforts Apollo





	Post Death

Apollo was laying on his bed and he was looking at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He was completely with out Willow. She was his light, his life. She was the best thing that happened in his life but...She was gone...

He was thinking about what was he would do without her. There is a single other person that would make him better beside Willow and that Zachary.

Every time he was upset or mad, they were the only people that would know what to say.

Suddenly his mind flew to Zachary. The black haired man is still mad at him. Zachary didn't reaction very well when he found out about the undercover mission.

He was very angry. He screamed. He screamed at Dixie, he screamed at Kandel...and he screamed at Apollo.

The sweet, always cheerful and optimistic Zachery almost plucked their heads.

He also cried. After his anger cooled down, his tears started to fall on his cheeks. All four wanted to hug him, especially Apollo, but he didn't let them Zach just pushed them out of his house.

Even though he had a girlfriend, he always loved Zachary, more then a friend. They even kissed two or three times when they were younger but Apollo remembered that they could had been together, as a couple, but Apollo was too scared so he chose Willow.

Apollo really needed Zachary but he was sure the magician wouldn't come even of he would beg him. He broke Zach heart, when he refused him, when he left and when he went into that mission.

KNOCK KNOCK

The sound of someone knocking on the door broke him from his thoughts. Apollo looked at the clock. It was 2 A.M., who would be coming so late at night? He stood up and went to see who was visiting him.

When he looked in door viewer and saw a messy raven hair and the beautiful blue eyes he knew so well.

He unlocked the door as fast as he could and he opened it to meet Zachary who was standing right in front of you. The magician opened his arms without hesitation and Apollo embraced him, being hold as close as the black haired man could. Apollo allowed the tears to fall, wetting the younger man's T-shirt.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here for you." Zach whispered in the archer's ear.

Zach picked him up and put him on the couch, still holding him. After a long break of silence, Apollo talked.

"I thought you hate me...Why are you here?" he sighed.

"I don't hate you, but I'm still mad. Even though...I know how is to lose someone who you love and I don't want you to go through this alone." Zach said.

The next thing Zachary new is that a pair of soft lips were on top of his. He could feel Apollo's tears on his own cheeks and bot of his hands on each part of his face. After he realized what was going on, he kissed the blonde back, wrapping his arms around him and the night got hotter.


End file.
